


If Only

by NinjaViking



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Crossover, F/F, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith has the mice, M/M, Matt finds an alien boyfriend, Sick Character, Vampires, all characters are older, older! pidge, spellcasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaViking/pseuds/NinjaViking
Summary: Keith was just an ordinary kid, in an ordinary galran planet. Lance was an abused slave for hundreds of years, thinking he's the last of his kind. Pidge and hunk are just too smart for their own good. And Shiro... we're not gonna talk about Shiro. And on planet Earth, we have the dream team! Kidding. Simon left after he lost all of his power to the Humdrum, leaving Baz and penny scrambling. When they all have a chance meeting at a NASA launch, they are reunited, but with terrible secrets to hide. When these two worlds collide, can the universe keep up?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't updated the other story, and that's because I've been too lazy to...so, I'll update soon. Otherwise, enjoy! No flamers allowed.
> 
> I can sadly only claim the plot of this crazy story.

I have no f****** clue how I'm going to approach this assignment. Before I get into too much detail, maybe I should explain who I am. My name is Kurama. I will be the narrator in this tale. Currently I'm in study hall with nothing to do. We have probably the most strict librarian ever, she's ugly, and has no fashion sense whatsoever. The story starts in a small town called Menlow. The population there is probably only a hundred, counting the animals that live there as well. Every year people in the colonies on the planets that the galrans have settled, kids have to take a test. And every year, the highest scoring kids on the planet disappear. Few kids have found their way back to their home planet. Most of the kids that are found are dead, left rotting in ditches or lakes. It scares most of the people but they have to go, they have no choice. The ones they do find that are still alive don't remember anything. They say it's only a blank space. It terrifies the people on the planets. But nothing ever happens in this little town of Menlow. All the kids there only score ones and twos instead of the tens and twelves that are needed to get taken. At least, that's what everyone thought, until the principal got the scores back. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey. I'm back. Yeah. Let's get on with the story.

*BZZZ* "Keith Kogane, please report to the principal's office." A black-haired half-galran rolled his eyes and packed up his bag, sighing. He motioned to the teacher that he was leaving, and the teacher nodded, saying that he knew. As Keith walked out of the classroom, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, wondering what he did this time to get in trouble. He was just going to start to talk to the mice, when he ran into someone and got knocked backwards. When Keith looked up to see who he had run into, he saw a man with black hair with a small bunch of white hair in the front and a bionic arm. But perhaps the most striking part of the man was the scar that ran over the bridge of his nose.

"You must be Keith Kogane," the man said. Keith answered back crossly, "why do you care?" The mice started chittering at him, saying stuff that probably shouldn't be repeated. The man looked at me strangely, before turning around and going back the way he had come from. Keith sniggered at the mice. Then he ran to catch up to the man, seeing that he was going to the principal's office.

Keith thought about the look that the man had given him, then shook his head and put it up to weird adult habits. Keith felt awkward sitting in in the office, waiting for the principal to come. He could feel the strange man staring at him. It gave Keith goosebumps, and not the good kind.

When the principal finally decided to grace them with his presence, Keith was already half asleep. And hungry. he had missed lunch because he had to come to the principal's office. The principal seemed to know this because he had a sandwich and smirked at Keith while he ate it. Suddenly, the stranger asked the principal a question and the principal answered. Keith was pissed because he couldn't understand whatever language they were speaking in. Keith growls under his breath, and the principal laughed, somehow hearing him. The principal then asked the man in the same unknown language something else, and the stranger laughed while answering him.

Keith just glared at the wall. He hated the stranger. Never mind the fact that he had only known him for about 20 minutes. He still hated him. But little did Keith know that this man would play a big role to him in the coming future. But for now let him stay content with hating him in peace.

Keith's stomach growled loudly in the middle of another one of the two men's question and answer session. When both of them looked at Keith, he stared back, unapologetically.  
"What? I'm hungry."  
The black haired man laughed at his response.  
"Well then. I guess we should get going, huh?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at the man. The entire visit to the office had set him on edge, and something about the dark man sitting next to him made him jumpy. The way that the man had responded made Keith wary of what the real reason for the visit was. He had heard stories about kids who disappeared after going to their principal's office. Sometimes the kids are found dead in a ditch. The rest are never found. The mice chattered to each other worriedly at the track that Keith's brain was going down.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will update faster because I already have it written. So yeah. 
> 
> Same deal as the other story with the reviews and kudos.


End file.
